Shadow Shock
by Doom Master 1990
Summary: Ash keeps his promise to Pikachu. Sequel to Of Life and Love


Ash woke up to the sound of his new alarm clock ringing. The love of his life was still sleeping soundly next to him. He climbed from his bunk as quietly as he could, trying not to wake her. He came back to the room twenty minutes later with a plate of food and a cup of orange juice.

"Morning, Pikachu."

"Ash...?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you for helping me practice for tonight, so I brought you breakfast."

"You're so thoughtful."

Pikachu gave her trainer a kiss on the forehead. She consumed her meal in a relatively speedy fashion.

"If you're still hungry, I have a snack for you."

Ash pulled the collar of his shirt to the side.

"You're such a tease."

"I may as well have some fun while I'm like this, right?"

"I'm glad you took it okay."

"We've been through worse together."

Pikachu gave Ash an emotional hug.

"Do you wanna' stay in until then or go out for a little while?"

"I want to stay here with you. Please, hold me."

Ash climbed back into bed and cradled her in his arms.

* * *

"You almost ready?"

"One second."

Ash finished putting the final touches on his outfit. He let Pikachu look him over. She nearly started drooling. He was wearing a long black duster coat, a black shirt, a choker, a set of fingerless gloves, a black pair of jeans, and dark combat boots.

"You were right, Pikachu! This doesn't actually look half bad!"

"I told you."

"You want me to carry you there?"

"If you don't mind."

"Hop on."

Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Such a gentleman."

"You look pretty."

"Aw, thank you!"

"Shall we go?"

"Hold on."

Pikachu kissed her partner, biting his lower lip as she pulled away.

"Hey, don't make me bleed too much! People might get suspicious."

"Let 'em look."

She nibbled his ear as they left the house.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu stole the show at the town event. Using her electricity, Pikachu radiated a powerful aura between them as they danced every classic dance imaginable. While eyes were fixated on them, no one noticed the intruders about to crash the party. The glass at the front of the building suddenly shattered.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Ash, they're after me!"

"Don't worry. We'll send them packing and still have time for an encore."

"Looks like the twerp had to bring his Pikachu 'cause he couldn't get a real date," Meowth commented.

"Hey, morons," Ash shot back, "how about we settle this once and for all!?"

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that," Jessie inquired.

"One last battle for old time's sake."

"Your Pikachu against all of us? Don't make me laugh!"

"Are you scared!?"

"Team rocket fears no child!"

"Let's get him, Jessie," James encouraged.

Sending out all of their Pokemon at once, team rocket were blissfully unaware of the payback they were about to receive.

"Pikachu, show them your true self!"

"Wait, what," Jessie said, confused.

Pikachu took several steps forward. She began to collect her energy. A glowing, light purple aura appeared around her. Her eyes turned the same shade they had been the night she confessed her love to Ash.

"Impossible," James squealed, "What kind of trickery is this!"

"Turns out you guys had a good reason to want her - one even I didn't know about. Unfortunately, I've got some bad for ya'! She's mine!"

"Nonononono!"

"Pikachu, teleport!"

In the blink of an eye, Pikachu vanished and reappeared at the heart of the enemy.

"Now, use nightshade force!"

Using all of her power in a single strike, Pikachu summoned a storm of purple electricity. Every member of team rocket was simultaneously swept away at once following a great explosion. The speed with which they flew through the sky was exponentially intensified.

"WE'VE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!"

* * *

Ash and Pikachu reflected on the fun they had during their walk home.

"We annihilated those guys! I don't think we'll be seeing them again for awhile."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we met. You were such a goofball."

"What do ya' mean 'were'?"

"I was so mean to you. It wasn't fair."

"You're worried about that?"

"I know it doesn't seem like a big deal now, but it feels so strange considering where we ended up."

"Don't sweat it too much. You see I'm not exactly popular every time I meet someone new."

Pikachu giggled.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight..."

Pikachu hugged against her vampiric lover's leg, softly smiling all the while.

* * *

Ash awoke to the sight of the sunrise the next morning. He felt Pikachu's presence against him. His expression shifted to one of affectionate warmth. Without a word, he scooped her into his arms and carried her away. The peacefulness of her subconscious mind would bring him happiness as a memory forever.


End file.
